Baby It's Cold Outside
by SavannaSmiles2010
Summary: Eli and Clare spend a snowy night inside.


**Author's Note: **

** This is my first attempt at a oneshot/songfic type deal. I hope it's okay.**

** Clare's words are **_**italicized **_**to match the song, while Eli's are bolded to match the song. **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The house smelled of cinnamon and chocolate, lights flashing everywhere on the outside. Inside, Clare and Eli sat on the living room couch laughing at each other. Clare smiled at Eli, showing off her slight dimples, which caused his heart to skip a beat. Her cheeks were rosy color and she was taking breaths deeply from laughing so hard. Her hands were warm intertwined in his while the rest of her was warm from being so close. Clare placed her head on his shoulder taking in the moment. She stole a quick look at the clock and jumped ever so slightly, _"Oh, Eli, I have to go, it's so late!" _

Eli's smile quickly faded as he glanced out the front window, **"Clare don't be silly, it's freezing out there and the snow if falling faster every minute. Almost as fast as I am."** He gave her his signature smirk, causing her already rosy cheeks to deepen a shade of pink. She let out a tiny giggle before trying to stand up, Eli wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back down onto the couch. **"Clare, you can't leave yet, it's snowing like crazy outside." **She placed her hands on hers arms that were surrounding her and just sat there for a moment, giving him the satisfaction of winning.

_I really can't stay_ **(Baby, it's cold outside)**

_I've got to go 'way _**(Baby, it's cold outside)**

_The evening has been _**(I've been hopin' that you'd drop in)**

_So very nice _**(I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice) **

The couple had spent the evening making homemade chocolate chip cookies and making a gingerbread house. She felt more at home at Eli's than she did at her own house. Her house was cold, empty and barren. Not to mention, most of the time it was her home alone. Her parents were working later now that the holiday seasons had arrived, so often she spent her afternoons in an echoing house. She had grown accustomed to spending her afternoons with Eli, just the way she liked it.

_ "Eli," _she pleaded, _"mom and dad will both be at the house tonight, they promised since it was the holidays they would put their differences aside for one night." _She kissed his cheek quickly, before once again trying to make her getaway, but again to no avail.

**"Clare, just have another glass of eggnog, I'll take you home as soon as the storm settles a little bit, promise." **He tilted her chin and looked into her ice blue eyes before placing a soft kiss on her lips. He brushed the hair out of her face and left his hand sitting on her fiery cheek. She looked into his emerald eyes and her heart sped up, just being in his presence was enough to bring her to her knees. He was truly captivating and the more she learned about him, she figured out he was everything she needed right now and hopefully forever.

_My mother will start to worry _**(Hey beautiful, what's your hurry)**

_And father will be pacing the floor _**(Listen to that fireplace roar)**

_So really, I'd better scurry_ **(Beautiful, please don't hurry)**

_Well, maybe just a half a drink more _**(Put some music on while I pour)**

Clare walked to his window and starred out at the empty street, all she could see were houses and snow. There was no sign of life forms anywhere except the light that spilled from the neighbors windows. She looked back at Eli still sitting on the couch, she smiled at him pouring them more eggnog, she had found out that was his guilty please at Christmas. He laughed when she said the word, although he respected her faith he didn't celebrate Christmas the way she did. He loved the presents and candy and most certainly the eggnog, but he didn't take part in caroling or churches. She expected nothing less though, it was who Eli was.

She had put her snow hat on but was now regretting it, it was incredibly warm and semi-itchy. Eli turned music on the television, not the hard Dead Hand music she was used to him listening to, a soft melodic tune. He walked towards Clare, who was beaming at him, he took off her hat in one swift motion and tangled his fingers through it once more. Eli loved her auburn curls, they were soft and delicate, much like Clare herself. His eyes caught hers once more, locking them in a soft gaze.

_The neighbors might think _**(Baby, it's bad out there)**

_Say, what's in this drink _**(No cabs to be had out there)**

_I wish I knew how _**(Your eyes are like starlight now)**

_To break this spell _**(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)**

He grabbed Clare's hand in his own and began swaying to the soft tunes. Since knowing Clare she had brought out a side in Eli that he never thought would be capable coming from him. She had made him a softie, a boy who would do anything to please his girl, but for Clare he didn't mind at all.

Clare let herself get lost in Eli's swaying arms, she felt safe and comfortable. He held her tight and close, softly humming in her ear, making her smile. She pulled away and looked into his face, _"You are something else, I didn't know you could sing or dance." _

Eli rolled his eyes and smiled at her, **"Well, I guess there is still so much you don't know, huh Edwards?" **Clare smiled at him and shook her head, they had been together for months now, but Eli was right Clare was sure there were still some things she didn't know yet.

_"Well, next time I need a lullaby, I'm coming to you." _Her hands found their way around his next, pulling him closer, he locked his together on her lower back. Things were heating up slowly but surely. Clare placed her forehead against his, locking their eyes once more. It was her favorite thing, just to look into his eyes, it was because that was their first connection. As they swayed to the music they were lost in each others company. Clare forgot about going home so soon and Eli didn't bother reminding her.

_I oughtta say no, no, no sir_ **(You mind if I move in closer)**

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried _**(And what's the sense in hurting my pride)**

_I really can't stay _**(Oh baby, don't hold out)**

_**Oh, but it's cold outside**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Sorry it was short, but I needed to get it down. It didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it, but I hope it was still good!**


End file.
